


Help me Sleep

by HS_Killjam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I feel fluffy after writing this, reader is kind of shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through nights where trying to sleep was a difficult task, (Y/N) decided to ask her room mate for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me Sleep

It was another night of no sleep. You have spent most of your time shuffling on your bed trying your best to get into the right position so that you can finally sleep. Sadly, you still felt awake, and it was almost 1AM.

Groaning, you sat up from your on your bed. There wasn’t much to do at night, and the options you had didn’t interest you at the moment. Standing up, you left your room  and walked over to where your room mate, Gavin. He moved in a few weeks ago since he offered to help you out. When you told him that it was your first time living away from your parents, he immediately insisted moving in with you. Of course you were confused to why he would think of this, you didn’t mind.

You popped your head into the room to check on the brit, being careful not to make any loud noises. “Gavin?”

A mumble was heard from the room, indicating that you might have woken him up.

“(Y/N), is that you?” a yawned was mixed into his sentence.

“Oh, did I wake you up?” you stepped into the room to see if Gavin was alright.

“Well, kind of, but its ok. What are you doing up?” he sat up and looked at you through the darkness of the room.

“Oh man, I’m going to sound like a child when I say this..” you sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. “For the last few nights I have been struggling to get to sleep. I know it’s a stupid complaint and I shouldn’t have gotten you up just to tell you this, but it's been bothering me and...” You stopped talking and looked away from Gavin, feeling embarrassed for admitting your problems to him.

“(Y/N), there’s no need to feel bad about telling me this,” Gavin moved up to sit beside you and turned your head so you could face him. “I won’t judge you.”

“Thanks Gav, it just feels like I’m being a bother to you. Especially since its like one or two in the morning.” you laughed a little, trying to lighten yourself up about the situation.

“Here, how about you sleep with me for the night and see what happens” you looked at him, feeling kinda surprised about his idea.

“You sure about that Gav?” the idea wasn’t bad, but thinking about doing it made you play with your hair feeling unsure if you can do it without acting weird.  

“Yeah I’m sure, besides, we have been living with each other for awhile so its not awkward at all” he paused for a moment. “but if you don’t want to do it, that’s fine by me”

“No but-” before you could think, you immediately spoke those two words. Knowing there’s no turning back you kept talking. “, I would actually really like if I could sleep with you. It's just that” you stopped talking for a moment and looked down at your clenched hands. Your thumbs kept circling one another, at the same time, your leg was bouncing up and down, looking like it won’t stop anytime soon. Gavin didn’t speak, knowing you needed some time.

“Well,” you continued,”its just that I haven’t slept with someone in the same bed. I’m kinda afraid that I might keep you up and make you mad.” Gavin placed a hand on yours.

“(Y/N),” he spoke softly at you, “I would never get mad at you. There’s no reason to get mad at you. What I want to do right now is to make you happy and get you to sleep.”

Without a thought, you pulled Gavin into a hug. It was the only thing you could do now to repay to how kind he was to you. You’re lucky to have him here right now. “We should probably get to sleep now”

“I agree”

 

bonus!

 

Light slipped through the closed blinds of the room, indicating that the sun has finally came out. Gavin woke up, seeing you beside him in the bed. You yourself were still asleep peacefully under the warm blankets. Thinking to last night, it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep beside Gavin. He looked at you and smiled, remembering when he pulled you up against him and hearing your soft breath as you slowly fell to sleep.

Leaning his head forward, he softly kissed your forehead. “I love you, (Y/N)”


End file.
